


Stars In Your Eyes

by TobvccoLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobvccoLouis/pseuds/TobvccoLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't looking for much of a relationship, not with Louis at least. Harry thought that what they had was a fling rather than 'oh my god i'm falling in love', but he took what he could get. It wasn't hard falling in love with Louis, Louis was all he wanted. Harry saw the beauty in Louis' eyes, the stars that twinkled and glistened in the light. Harry was in fact falling in love.</p><p>--or<br/>The one where Harry's obsessed with the stars and he finds them in Louis eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I've had this idea for like months and I didn't actually write it until like two weeks ago when my internet was cut off. So yeah. (:

The stars shinned so bright on nights like these, so prominent and Harry just wanted to reach out and touch them. Though he knew it was impossible, He longed to feel them, wanted them to know how graceful he thought they were, because they dizzied him to an extreme, the thought constantly  crossing his mind, how they shinned so bright, and he could only think that someone just houses away must be with someone, watching their beauty, not the stars, but their beauty. The person that's, the love of their life. That gave Harry great envy. It made him wish he had someone to watch the stars with him, and he could call Niall, he could. But he wanted the love of his life, not his mate that drinks all night and sleeps during the day, Not his sloppy friend that can make a sandwich within the matter of 10 seconds. He wanted someone that would wrap their arms around him and tell him how amazing they think he is, and the thought always crosses his mind, but he never acts on it because he can't think of someone that he could love and someone that could _love him._

Harry stayed in a little two bedroom flat that only he and Niall live in and their cat; Princess. And surprisingly Niall's the one to come up with the name this time, Harry wanted to name her 'Cha Cha' but lost at the amount of votes (Niall promised Liam that he'd buy him a 12 pack of beer and Liam was all in.) 

Most days Harry stays at home, but when he does go out he brings his camera. He likes to take pictures of the scenery. The cars that drive past his flat, abandoned buildings, It all captivated him. Sometimes Niall would invite Harry out, Harry almost always went, Because there was a hot bartender there and she gave them the best deals, $5.00 for your drink for a kiss on the cheek and boy was it worth it! No one should have to pay $13.40 for one large drink, I mean are you kidding!?

Harry was laid down on a blanket in the backyard of his flat his hands rested on the back of his head for support. Harry lived a simple life. He worked at a cafe just a few blocks away from his community school, because he didn't have 'time' to go to uni. The truth was, Harry didn't want to go to uni. He wanted to live his life not use up four more years of it. He wanted to expierence things, and not do uni experiences like weed or that bath salts shit. No he wanted to kiss a boy, because he was only used to girls lips which were extremely chapped in his opinion, or tasted horrible because of the amounts of lipstick they had on and he didn't like for his stepfather to see him with red lipstick on, that would cause speaking, and questions and Harry didn't like speaking to his stepfather, or answering his stupid questions.

Harry liked to stay home, going out was fun, yeah, but Harry liked home. Though most of the time it didn't feel like home. Even though he's lived here for 2 years now and had his rent paid for two weeks before it was needed, because he needed his 'home'. He always felt some type of emptiness in his heart. It was a sad way to live, he knows, but he can't help it. He can't help but feel empty when no one's laying next to him in his bed, with their arms wrapped around him. And well, maybe Harry needed someone to take care of him, because he found himself hopeless. But he was always dependent on people to take care of him, most of the time Niall has to wash Harry's clothes for him because he's never needed to know how, or Niall has to wake Harry up so he doesn't miss school or work. Niall's an outstanding person, Harry decides. 

Harry's a lonely person. And sure, he's constantly surrounded by friends, but he feels lonely because he has no family, (other than princess but really can he have a full on convorsation with her?) Niall is family, but in other ways, he's like a brother, not blood wise, but friend wise, he's always been Harry's best friend, and he always takes care of Harry so he couldn't not call him his brother. His mother passed recently, his sister isn't around so much but when she is it's all about her even in simple situations, 'how are you Haz? want some coffee I've got the best kind since I've been successful in my life and you obviously haven't'. Harry felt so lonely at one point he was standing in front of an orphanage ready to adopt the first kid he saw, but he couldn't do that, he couldn't do it to himself. Not that he didn't want the responsiblity, Because he was more than willing, But he couldn't allow himself to do something so drastic and have to raise a child on his own, he was just so so lonely. 

Harry always tends to make drastic choices in lonely situations though, He bought princess from a drug dealer, that wasn't even his, or the person that had her before him. He bought his car- that costed him about $1,000- because he hating having to walk around the block to his job because he was tired of seeing all the loved up couples and happy families, something he's never had, and never will. 

Harry's always been a happy boy, despite his fatherless childhood, his mother only around every now and then -when she wasn't busy 'at the office' -His sister always at friends houses', he was always at home alone, but he took those oppurtunities to invite friends over, to expirement with boys, not fully, but he did. He would make anything he wanted because there was no one to tell him not to, would watch porn because there was no one there that would block it anyways. But out of being alone all the time, he was happy. At least he thought he was, He was lucky to even have a family at all. To have a house to live in, to have friends surrounding him constantly, and he just wished that things were that easy still, that he could be happy that he was even alive, but he wasn't, he could care less if he was alive or not, he could care less about anything, really.

Harry felt a presence next to him so he looked over seeing Niall smiling grinning, like a fool. "Hey guess what?" He asked goofily. 

"What?" He asked emotionlessly, Niall always had something good going on for him. Always. But Harry never even contemplated the thought of saying 'Hey we get it your life is perfect fuck off'. 

"Liam and I got free drinks just for having our shirts unbuttoned!" Niall laughed, "And when I say free drinks I mean, everytime we went up there she's like 'Oh I'll put it on my tab, cutie!' Should've came Haz, we missed you!" Niall laughed then pouted.  
Harry shook his head, "You just let her pay for all of the drinks you must've ordered?" He asked looking over to Niall, his eyebrows raised in confusion, it was besides Niall to do things like that, so something about tonight must've changed it.

"Well yeah! After gettin' that job, I had to go out and drink, Liam said it was on him, but he only had enough for 2 small glasses and I wasn't gonna have it. Told us if we unbottoned our shirts she'd pay for our drinks for the rest of the night!" He laughed again, a little ball of energy and Harry just wanted to ask him how he did that. How he could smile even if he cried- Harry saw him doing it once, was quite terrifying, but fascinating.- How he could dance all night at a pub, but come home asking Harry drunkingly if he would dance with him. (Harry never did. Well once, but let's not go into detail.) Niall knew what he wanted, and he got the oppurtunity to go in and talk to an intendent, He now works as a bartender, And Harry was confused as to why he wanted to be a bartender, but then he remembered that Niall would be surrounded by drinks all night so it wasn't so surprising anymore. And he was happy for Niall, and he didn't show it fully but he was, he got into a fancy resturaunt and he was a bartender nights Monday-Thursday. And got Friday and Sunday's off but worked again on Saturdays. Harry really was happy for him. 

"You got the job?" Harry cheered. Niall nodded, but Harry spoke before he could get anything out, "Well you should've invited me Leppy!" Harry fake pouted. "I could use a drink right about now." He snorted. Niall shook his head and laughed.

"You can always use a drink! Always so tense, simmer down a little bit!" He gushed. "I don't have to start working until Monday, so how about this time just me, you and Liam go. Unless Liam's gotten himself tied to some boy he's talking to." Niall grumbled the last part. Niall and Liam dated during their high school years and though Niall will never admit it, he misses Liam. But they've both moved on in a way. And now Liam's been talking to some black haired stud, that wears leather and that, at least that's what Liam says. Niall and Harry haven't met him yet, because Liam says 'I don't even know what we are, if we are' and all that sappy poetic shit. Harry can't stand it.

In High School the boys were either dating each other, or they were dating each other while Harry found it awkward to even allow himself to look at another boy that way. When he was 14 and his mom caught him kissing the neighbour's son he was sent to bible camp for the whole summer. It was hard for Harry, losing friends that he built strong friendships with and gaining some that completely disagreed with his lifestyle, he was stuch between who was real and who was fake.  
Harry knew he was attractive, He didn't feel so much in a way though, Harry felt dirty. He felt as though his body was dirty, his soul was dirty. He felt like he needed a nice cleanse. Harry's done things he's not proud of, Has wasted his body on shooting up with drugs, and though he doesn't do it anymore the scars still remain all over his body. (Along with the self harm scars but that was a whole different sob story.) He's wasted his good looks and charm to sell his body to wealthy men that could care less if their wives walked in on them fucking a young boy. But Harry did care, Harry cared a lot. He cared if someone walked in, He cared if the men had children that would be impacted, Harry cared if they paid someone else that was just as better. Harry did care.

Harry cared _too_ _much._

But now Harry cares _too less._

Though he doesn't shoot up anymore, Though he hasn't had sex in over a year Harry still feels dirty. He feels as though god's punishing him, even though he's told himself that there's nothing god can do, that god can't take away those memories, from his mind or from his heart. He still feels like he's being punished, because no matter how many times Harry washes his body, no matter how long, he's still dirty.  
Niall waves his hands in Harry's face, with a concered look. "Hey you went all-" He motioned around his face, (which pointed out absolutely nothing), "again." He frowned, "What were you thinking about?" He asked softly. 

"Past, present, future." Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter though." He smiled, "Hey I'm gonna go inside, I'm quite _tired._

**Author's Note:**

> So LouisandHarry don't meet until about chapter three but that's only because I'm going to be showing their lives. (Father Louis btw (: (: (: )


End file.
